fictionalracesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonspawn
Dragonspawn are monstrous dragonkins that serve under the various dragonflights. Some say they evolved from human dragonsworn, people who dedicated their lives to the dragons. Background Exactly how they came into being is a guarded secret of the flights. Though they dragon-like quantities, they did not originate from dragons but instead were kinfolk that descended from humanoids who spent their lives so close to the dragons that they ended up having the feature their masters after many years of service. They are gifted with unique advantages of their dragon blood and heritage, including immunity to their dragonflight's breath weapon. Dragonspawn have the same alignment and goals as their relatives. Due to the five dragonflights that exist, various different colored dragonspawns exist. Furthermore, dragonspawn often bear a mark upon their breastplates or shields that reflects their individual mentor or patron, giving honor to the dragon who trained them. Armor always reflects the scale coloring of the patron dragonflight (black, blue, bronze, green, or red). On the planet of Azeroth, draconic influence does not increase the potential to be a sorcerer. As such, those few wyrmkin who do develop magic abilities are prized as rare "throwbacks" to their ancestral human ties. Culture Dragonspawn culture is limited in scope and is made up of scalebane, wyrmkin and flametongues. Trained as a slave race, they worship dragons and are willing to die without question in their mentor’s name. Dragonspawn seek honor, loyalty and strength of arms, their societies are little more segregations and military units. Dragonspawn are most often seen near or around the holdings or lairs of the dragonflights they serve. They travel in small to large organized squads, marching in formations. The dragonspawn are immune to their own breathe of their dragonflight. For example, red wyrmkin are immune to the fiery breath of a red dragon. Dragonspawn are likewise generally immune to the frightful presence of any dragon of their flight. Black and red both share the fire subtype. Chromatic dragonspawn technically have both the cold and fire subtypes, which effectively negate each other, limiting their cold, fire and acid resistance. Modern humanoids devoted to the flights may have been converted — there are dragonspawn called "Wyrmcult Blessed" in Blackwing Coven and "Dragonmaw Ascendant" on Netherwing Ledge. These names hint at conversion. Military Each dragonsapwn has it's own military tactics and unique way of waging war. One of the few unifying tactics is an en-masse assault that involves hindering enemy movements with great numbers of wyrmkin infantry. As dragonspawn occupy enemy forces, a dragon invariably bathes the writhing melee with its breath weapon. Dragonsapwn are immune to their flight's breathe so they are not harmed by this method of battle. With this tactic, the dragonspawn systematically wade through the remnants of now heavily burnt or slowly dissolving enemy formations. In close combat, dragonsapwn battle face to face. However, the way of close combat varies depending on which flight they are with. Black dragonsapwn are relentless and very brutal often able to rage and destroy the enemy’s defenses with their brute strength and vicious claws and teeth which is augmented by draconic magic or magical equipment. Red and Green dragonspawn rely on strategy, sheer strength and careful planning. Their ability to intimidate the enemy through size and numbers serves them well; few can withstand the sight of a tactically sound dragonspawn charge. Bronze and Blue dragonspawn use offensive magic in battle. They rely on spellcasters and mages like other forces may rely on archery. With waves of arcane bolts and fire falling from the sky, an opposing force often finds itself the victim of arcane assault long before it will ever engage a dragonspawn in close combat. When a dragonspawn finally moves in for the kill it is armed with flasks used for alchemy, weapons, and magically enhanced armaments, and heavy armor covers the whole body. Dragonspawn rely on castes to regiment their forces. Wyrmkin serve as the main soldiers. These warrior train for a very long period of time and train hard. Scalebanes serve as unit commanders in the field, acting as the instruments of their master’s will. Half taskmaster, half drill sergeant, a scalebane often serves as the source of a dragonspawn host’s arcane firepower. Most are warriors and magi both, capable of bringing sword or spell to bear on an enemy. Heavily indoctrinated by their masters, and privileged with better living conditions and food, scalebanes are the dragonspawn elite in the actual field of war. They are much more highly valued than most wyrmkin. Colors Dragonsapwn come in various different color depending on what dragonflight they are a member of. Black dragonspawn.jpg|Black dragonspawn (female) Red dragonspawn.jpg|Red dragonspawn (female) Blue dragonspawn.jpg|Blue dragonspawn (male) Dragonspawn.jpg|Green dragonspawn (male) Bronze dragonspawn.png|Bronze dragonspawn (male) Chromatic dragonspawn.jpg|Chromatic dragonspawn (male) Infinite dragonspawn.jpg|Infinite dragonspawn (male) Twilight dragonspawn.jpg|Twilight dragonsapen (male) - stronger variation Notes * Some of the Military section was copied off Wowpedia. Give them credit! Category:Races Category:Dragonkin